1. Technical Field
The present development relates to a resonator and the associated plumbing in an intake of an internal combustion engine to attenuate noise generated by an intake compressor and a method to manufacture the resonator.
2. Background Art
The compressor portion of an automotive turbocharger generates undesirable high frequency sound. An in-line silencer or resonator is typically provided to attenuate such frequencies. These acoustic devices are known to be made of a metallic duct with a metallic insert pressed inside the duct. The resonator is clamped or welded in a duct between the compressor and the engine. Such joints are susceptible to leaks and mechanical failures. Also, the press fit between the duct and insert allows some leakage and thus provides less than desirable attenuation characteristics. Furthermore, metallic duct work coupled to the resonator has limited flexibility and presents challenges to packaging within an engine compartment of a vehicle.